


Sourwolves Can Blush?

by Rollyzen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Creeper Peter, Cute Derek, Cute Derek Hale, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Embarrassed Derek, Fluffy I guess, How Do I Tag, Issac Is a Little Shit, Kisses, Lydia knows all, M/M, Oneshot, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is not helping, Stiles' Moles, derek needs to stop throwing stiles against stuff, makeout, this has no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac says something he shouldn't have, and Stiles finds something way too funny. Derek is just done with their antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolves Can Blush?

**Author's Note:**

> This has no point. I wrote this in a day. Why did I write this.

Derek was already in a foul mood _before_ the pack meeting. The fact that Stiles was in a cheeky mood did not help the situation. Actually, if Stiles hadn't said anything no one would have noticed the slight tinge of red to his cheeks after the poor placed comment. Even if the subject of the discussion had somehow turned to Stiles, he still shouldn't have said anything, in Derek's opinion.

"Oh, come on. Even _Derek_ agrees that your moles are cute!" Isaac shouted.

Derek startles at that, not really paying attention as the conversation had led to a more casual one after they'd discussed the important issues. He looks around and everyone seems to be relaxed on the furniture, except now Stiles is staring at Isaac with his mouth open. And Lydia seems to look a bit smug while tapping away on her phone. Isaac looks frustratedly at Stiles until a look of recognition comes over his face and he looks at Derek.

  
His face clearly displays an act of apology and _that_ is what makes Stiles look. And _that_ is why Isaac is a little shit and won't get any more pizza tonight. If Stiles didn't open his mouth _Derek_ wouldn't have even noticed.

  
"Oh my god! Sourwolf is blushing!" Stiles might raise the temperature outside with all the hot air he's letting out from laughing.

Everyone looks at Derek after that and that might've could have possibly maybe made the blush darken. Jackson laughs along with Stiles and Peter while Allison, Scott, and Lydia coo over him. Isaac is still a little shit and knows it, so he's hiding his laughter. Derek can _not_ tell him how much he is still in trouble over this.

The laughter dies down and, like a god-send, Lydia says she has to be home soon. Naturally, Jackson trails after her and then Scott and Allison announce they have a study date that Isaac is allowed to tag along to. And Stiles is still grabbing his stuff after the door shuts behind them. They never know where Peter goes anyways.

Stiles is about to open the door when he's suddenly flipped around and shoved against it. Stiles shouts in surprise.

"Do we really need to go over h-!?" He stops short when he notices how close they are.

When Stiles meets his eyes even he can tell his breath hitched and IF THAT WASN'T THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING TO DO IN FRONT OF THE DEREK HALE THEN FU-

" _Stiles._ " It comes out near a growl.

Stiles meets his eyes, red partially bleeding into beautiful green. Derek is standing directly over him and knows that Derek can probably hear his heart speed up. Stiles straightens up on the door and bares his neck the slightest bit. The redness recedes in Derek's eyes and leaves them just green as he moves his face closer to Stiles'.  
Hurriedly, Stiles puts his lips to Derek's. They both freeze for a moment, aware of what they're doing. Then Stiles moves his lips against Derek's rough ones and slowly coaxes Derek to move his. After a moment, Derek seems to get that this is really happening and kisses Stiles harder and dirtier. Stiles pushes against Derek and drags him to the couch. When they break apart a small growl comes out and, really, at this point could have been either one of them.

He pushes Derek onto the couch and quickly straddles him. Derek pulls him down by the back of his neck to reconnect their lips. Stiles responds eagerly, adjusting his position on Derek's lap, making him groan. Derek's hands wander all over Stiles' body while Stiles knots his fingers in Derek's short hair.

It's then, mid-hot-make-out-session, that Scott comes rushing back in through the door.

"Stiles?! Are you alr-?! OH MY GOD!" 

Stiles has never moved so fast in his life. He jumped off Derek's lap, then after seeing the obvious bulge, hopped back on. When he heard other sets of feet coming he mildly panicked. Grabbing the nearest pillow he covered Derek's blushing face.

"Scott, why the hell did you just bust in here!?" Stiles exclaimed, holding the pillow down with both hands.

Scott now looked incredibly awkward,"I heard you yell and I thought something might've.."

And queue the unnecessary tag-a-longs.

"Oh." Allison said while Isaac, Lydia and Jackson come in behind her.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter listens like a fucking creep from outside.

Stiles is undoubtedly blushing under all the scrutiny.

"A little _busy_ here guys." Stiles grits through his teeth.

"Uh, yeah, um, sorry." Scott murmurs.

Lydia smirks on her way out, Isaac winks (no doubt going to tell Erica and Boyd), Jackson's just weirded out, Allison gives a thumbs up, and Scott waves while trying to look everywhere that is not Stiles or Derek. When he hears the cars drive away he exhales and takes the pillow off the now scowling Derek Hale.

"You know they know it was me even if you put a pillow on my face to try and suffocate me, right?"

Stiles barks a laugh,"A sense of humor?" Stiles leans in close to Derek's face,"Yes, I know. I don't want anyone else to see your cute blushing face but me." He states with a kiss.

"Fair enough." Derek pulls them closer.  
^^^^^^  
Later, Isaac comes back from studying and starts banging on the door for pizza. Little does he know...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is probably a let down but I haven't posted many fanfictions anywhere so I'm not that good buuuuuut Thanks anyways! Please leave a comment or kudos to let me know how I did.
> 
> edit: Thanks so much for all the love this fic has gotten! <3333


End file.
